


Mingle our Ashes

by am_i_living



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, Iambic Pentameter, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, POV Patroclus, Poetry, Relationship(s), Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, The Song of Achilles References, they are in love, why dont you kiss me about ti, yeah i wrote it in iambic pentamter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_living/pseuds/am_i_living
Summary: it's a shakespearean sonnet about achilles from the point of view of patroclus that i wrote because I am bored how's that B)
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mingle our Ashes

Your golden curls a halo on your head

Your divine blood courses through your veins

A spectacle for nations, a quiet night in bed

Held fast to just yourself, you tie your only chains

And though, I know, they’ll never know our love

I hold you close and steal our borrowed time

We know the words are holy from above

Yet through these stolen months and years, you’re mine

But months and years, I know, will surely end,

And you will be remembered of your glory

I only hope they one day comprehend

That was never, truly, your full story

So as our bodies burn upon the pyre

Play, my love, for me, the golden lyre.


End file.
